paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Executor Tripletank
"YOU ARE MINE." :- Executor to unfortunate Hammer Tank. Tactical Analysis *'EXECUTE': The Executor Tripletank brings heavy firepower to bear against the enemies of the Protectorate. With its triple barreled rotary cannon, it possesses an astonishing rate of fire, especially when used with the Gatling Module. *'ASSIMILATE': A terrifying characteristic of the Executor is its ability to assimilate an enemy vehicle. Worse still, the process augments the armour and firepower of the Executor. This ability makes the Executor particularly dangerous at close range. *'ARMOURED': Apart from its considerable firepower, the Executor boasts considerably better armour than most Protectorate vehicles. Like all Protectorate high level units, it also benefits from being surrounded by low level units. *'CRITICAL': Fortunately for enemies of the Protectorate, the Executor is not invincible. As a high level unit, it is also more costly than lesser Protectorate vehicles. The rotary cannon was not designed to hit aircraft either, leaving this otherwise formidable tank vulnerable to air attacks. Operational History Dear Comrade REDACTED, After the initial success success of our invasion of Europe, prolonged usage of the current "JS-4 Apocalypse" led to the discovery that it was vulnerable to fast moving enemies in large numbers due to the low rate of fire of the "180mm Drakon" cannons. After trials of various methods of improving this without compromising the power of the weapon, we have developed a triple barreled rotary cannon with a high speed autoloader. We intend to test this new "Drakon II" 180mm rotary cannon by the end of the week. So far, the preliminary results have been extremely promising. Yours as always, REDACTED ---- Dear Comrade REDACTED, The test was highly successful. We estimate that the new "Drakon II" equipped model has a rate of fire approximately two and a half times that of the twin Drakon cannon equipped model, in return for a negligible decrease in the muzzle velocity. During the field test, the JS-5 Rapture was able to dispatch the targets quickly and efficiently. All the components performed up to expectations, and in most areas, the new JS-5 proved superior to the current JS-4 Apocalypse. I have little doubt that the new tank will prove to be a great weapon for the motherland, and a source of great dread to the Union's enemies. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and check on the tank. Yours as always, REDACTED ---- Dear Comrade REDACTED, Something strange is up with the Rapture. When I went to check on it today, I found that the hatch was jammed. Also, the engine seems to be having some sort of problem. Just yesterday, there was no problem with the tank. I am not sure what the cause of the problem is, but the one of the sentries on duty last night said that they thought they saw a silverish blob at some point in the night. I intend to investigate further and get to the bottom of this. Yours as always, REDACTED ---- Dear Comrade REDACTED, Things have been getting strange recently. We've had mysterious instances of things disappearing over the night. Fuel, men, spare parts, even entire Hammer Tanks. Apart from that, the Rapture is still inaccessible. Just last night, just as I was about to lock up the warehouse, I could have sworn I thought I saw the turret move. Yours as always, REDACTED ---- Dear Comrade REDACTED, It seems like something is taking over the tank. Just now, when I went to check on it, the exterior had turned completely silver in colour. I don't know what could have possibly caused it, but it made me afraid. I immediately reported this to the base commander, who then ordered a complete lockdown of the warehouse containing the tank. I do not know what is happening anymore, but I have a feeling that a company of Hammer Tanks won't be sufficient to take down the Rapture, if it ever turned against us. Yours as always, REDACTED ---- END OF EXCERPTS ---- >>CLASSIFIED<< SUBJECT: JS-5 RAPTURE TANK PROJECT The following letters were found in the bedroom of a ranking official in the Ministry of Experimental Science, along with a strange purple symbol and some highly unusual apparatus. The said official could not be found, however, and a search is still ongoing. The letters appear to have been addressed from one REDACTED, then working in the research complex responsible for the development of the JS-5 "Rapture" tank. It is unknown how the letters could have made it past screening, although the officers in charge of checking all mail coming out of the complex have mysteriously disappeared. Their apartments were subsequently raided, but all that the KGB teams were able to find were symbols identical to the ones discovered in the official's apartment. Communication was lost with the complex one day after the date on the last letter sent. A team was dispatched to investigate, and subsequently discovered the wreckage of the complex. The complex appears to have been razed to the ground. Strangely, the team and subsequent salvage efforts have been unable to locate any trace of the "Rapture" tank, and were also unable to find any remnant of the records pertaining to the JS-5 project. However, the team did discover the wreckage of several unknown vehicles within the area surrounding the complex. As the complex contained the only records of the JS-5 project, it is impossible to continue with the project, and thus, the project will have be suspended indefinitely. >>END OF REPORT<< Category:UnitsCategory:Tanks